Rebuild of Evangelion 30 you can (not) Redo Revamp
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: What if Shinji and Rei had escaped the Entry plug before unit 1 was stabbed with the spear. What if Shinji and Rei had taken up an ulterior identity a mask of justice so they may fight NERV and make it so it looked like they had died. Deviations from the original scenario has sparked a path torts Justice and creation but only destruction may stop the cycle of death and rebirth
1. Chapter 1

Evangelion 3.0 you can (not) redo Revamp

ESKK: hey I would like to say this was a joint operation between me an Spartan036 so give credit to him also. I own nothing in this fic except unit 17 so enjoy this fic.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

_Character singing_

(Scene change)

*Music insert

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything from this fic.

(Start)

Shinji Ikari was what most would call weak willed, shy, and desperate for his fathers approval. But right now he was trying to save a dear friend from the 10th angel known as Zuriel. "GIVE BACK AYANAMI!" he yelled as crimson colors sailed around him in the entry plug.

Let us rewind a bit to see what brought Shinji to this situation. Shinji had recently quite being the pilot of Unit 1 after a auto pilot system known as the dummy plug caused the death of someone he loved most. But as he was leaving the city the 10th angel chose that moment to attack. Shinji was being token to the shelters at that moment but when he saw Unit 00 and Unit 02 both defeated by the Angel. Unit 2 even went into a bestial form but even that wasn't enough. Unit 00 had used an N2 war head but it couldn't pierce the Angels armor. Zuriel had soon "Eaten," Rei and her EVA causing Shinji to be filled with a fury. He confronted his father again and got into Unit 1's entry plug.

But unknown to him in doing so he had sealed his fate or so Gendo at the time thought. After Unit 1 lost power Shinji want to save Rei who was like a sister to him seeped into the EVA causing it to awaken and begin the Third Impact. We now find Shinji getting deeper into the plug until he saw a girl in a fetal position n***.

"Ayanami!" the shy boy called catching Rei's attention.

Rei looks up to Shinji, she couldn't believe a person like him would risk the world for her. She feels strange at this gesture...It was empathy...For the first time, she felt emotions. But Rei knew that she wasn't worth saving at all, she was just a puppet, a doll for Gendo's purpose. So she continued to curl there, they'll just find another pilot anyway and they'll just put up a monument then forget about her in the end, Rei commended his efforts but at the end, she wasn't worth it at all. But Rei realized that someone besides Gendo cared about her and needed her, it was Shinji. So in surrender, she stretches her hand towards Shinji and their hands embrace.

Shinji pulls the girl from the nothingness of darkness as a bright light shines behind him, he then pulls her into an embrace. Rei has one last regret.  
"I'm sorry that I didn't get you and your father closer..." She whimpered.  
"That's all right, your all what I need..." Shinji replied as Rei grips the recorder tight, the two begin to ascend with the girl still grabbing on to Shinji. The trajectory throws Shinji into the entry plug of the Eva as Rei crashes towards him, he could vaguely hear a voice in the Eva as the entry plug mysteriously starts to eject. 

"You earned it kid..." Said the female voice. On the outside, the Eva's mouth begins to form a smile as the entry pod ejects, it senses its impending demise so it gives one last roar of bravery.

A red lance impales the Eva as it makes a clear figure of a smile on its mouth but it makes one last final burst, a large mass of light bursts and engulfs the entry plug. The smoking wreckage of the once powerful geo-front lies in ruin as the Nerv personnel gather whats left of their sanity and begins to move out in assumption that the two are dead. Misato's eyes are no longer the eyes of a caring person anymore, they are now dead and lifeless at the damage done. 

"Sempai, is she going to be alright?" Maya asks.

"I don't think none of us are going to be alright." Ritsuko replied. In the distance, the fired entry plug is seen...With no one inside it and a trail of footprints leaving the wreckage.

(Two months later)

Asuka Langley Shikinami was coming too as the last thing she remembered was something nearly crushing her but she noticed that half of her vision was nothing but black. Asuka quickly got up and looked at Misato who seemed to have a cold look on her face.

"Misato what's going on?" the German asked as she noticed that everything seemed destroyed in some way.

"Shinji caused Third Impact and he and Rei are KIA we found the plug but they were nowhere to be found," Misato said as Asuka couldn't believe it. The two people she cared for most were gone from the world of the living it shouldn't be possible.

"No your lying!" the German yelled as she refused to believe that Shinji was gone.

"I'm not lying the trajectory of where the Entry Plug landed and the fact that it crashed landed means that they wouldn't survive it," Misato said as Asuka started to cry. "Stop crying this is war so grow up," Misato said as she walked away.

'I failed them I failed people I cared about again,' Asuka thought as she saw Shinji and Rei were gone.

(Scene break a month later)

At a NERV base outside of Japan a Rei clone was walking in her plug suit to the first activation of the new duel plug system with a new type of EVA as she walked she failed to notice a shadow stalking behind her. When the shadow came behind her it quickly knocked her out and started dragging her to a closet.

When the Closet door opened again it showed a Rei in the plug suit who took out a comm. link. "Nii-san I have took a Rei clones clothing and have infiltrated NERV are you in the base?" Rei asked as a voice came over.

"Yeah nii-chan I'm heading to where there testing the EVA," Shinji said over the comm. link before Rei hung up and head to where they were testing the EVA.

(Later)

The Test chamber was dark as in the hallow light was a black and purple EVA that seems similar to Unit 1 but it had guns that had blades on them holsters on its waist, its shoulders seemed a bit buff as it looked similar to Zuriel, the main color though was black as the eyes were glowing yellow.

Rei arrived at the test chamber as the scientist looked at her. "I am here as ordered," Rei impersonated as the scientist nodded. "Ok we are preparing to insert the plugs so hurry to the right plug," the scientist said before Rei nodded.

Rei arrived at the plug and jumped in. "Now for the plugs to be inserted and we may take this EVA," Rei thought as she was ready to begin hers and Shinji's plan.

The soldiers run as they heard an Ayanami unit was found unconscious but alive, this is the UN's response to nerv's betrayal and they weren't surprised at this at all. Humvee's and GAZ vehicles are heard while the shouts of superiors barking orders are being obeyed by the soldiers. The soldier readies his Remington R5 assault rifle while the others load their FAD rifles while running towards the docking bay, a large arm breaches the pathway and they end up collapsing but still alive. One of the group fires their rifle at the large Eva but it ignores it.

"Sir, this Corporal Sugimoto! Someone has hijacked the Eva!" Sugimoto advised on his headset while the rest of the group pick up their weapons and some are still terrified, The Eva turns around with the men firing their rifle at it. 

"Not just a someone! I'm Zero!" The mysterious pilot introduced himself via speaker. 

"And I'm Eve!" 

"And your dead!" The Eva turns around at the soldiers warning as an MP variant lunges at it, the massive cyborg uppercuts the MP Eva and jump kicks it then steals its gun. More MP Eva's breach the docking bay as Shinji and Rei make their way out of the facility, an MP Eva comes out of cover but the two pilots kick it in the stomach and fires the gun at its face with blood splattering everywhere.

When they got a video feed the pilot was wearing a mask that had a bird symbol below where the mouth was, his upper torso was covered in armor as his legs were also covered in an armor, the ragged cape seems to move almost like it was alive (which is wasn't) as he seemed to be controlling the EVA with ease. It seems that the main theme of his costume was black with violet in the face region in the form of the circle.

The EVA was running through the base attempting to escape as the gun it had stole soon ran out of ammunition. "Eve what weapons does this EVA have?" Zero asked as Eve looked at her fellow pilot. Eve was dressed in what looked like the polar opposite of Zero's suit as the main theme was white and blue as the suit showed a certain elegance to it.

"We possess flight capabilities, a progressive knife in the left pylon and in the right pylon are harpoons and finally is the two guns on our EVA's waist that can convert into swords.

"Ok then let's try them out," Shinji said before Rei summoned the guns.

(Outside the plug)

The large cyborg fires the guns at the incoming MP EVA'S, the first is shot in the face while some are torn in half by the shots and the rest are taking cover. The leader comes out of cover and fires her gun at it but the bullets have no affect, Shinji activates the Eva's thrusters and the large mech dashes towards the squad as the leader reloads her gun, the Eva punches clothes lines the Aayanami units face alongside her squad. The disgruntled Ayanami unit leader rolls over the side and fires her assault rifle at the two which they dodge again by rolling to another cover.

"This is for my squad you bitch!" She yelled as the two fire in response to her insult, the Ayanami unit growls in frustration and pulls out her grenade.

"Here, Merry Christmas mother fucker!" She tosses the grenade.

The Grenade exploded as the Ayanami units cheered at finally taking down these foolish people who would stand against NERV. That was when a figure was walking out of the smoke. Out of the Smoke stood the Stolen EVA still standing as its eyes glowed an unholy yellow.

(In the Plug)

"Is that all?" Zero began as he sounded like he was chuckling.

"If that's so then..." Eve continued as the Ayanami units seemed to be cowering as the smoke seem to make the EVA look like some kind of Demon rising from Hell.

"YOU LOSE!" both Zero and Eve yelled before the guns turned into swords that blades were vibrating at a high frequency.

(Battleground)

The EVA charged at the Ayanami units before hacking and slashing at them as they were being cut to ribbons. They EVA's eyes glowed brightly as the slaughter continued.

It was soon that there was no Ayanami units left as the EVA looked at the base from a distance.

(Entry Plug)

"We need to destroy this base," Zero said as Eve understood. After all they couldn't risk NERV taking back there secrets of the EVA they stole.

"Zero this EVA has an energy based weapon located at the S2 engine shall we use it?" Eve asked as Zero nodded. "Very well charging Genesis Impact... charge complete," Eve said as Zero grasped the controls.

(Battlefield)

The EVA put both hand to its chest as an energy began charging between its hands before turning into a massive sphere of energy. "GENENSIIIIIIIIS IMPACT!" Zero invoked as he let lose the red energy sphere onto the NERV base causing it to explode sky high with enough power of about 10 N2 mines but not as much destruction sense it was focused on the NERV base.

The Eva turned around and began walking off just as a EVA landed a bit away in its path.

(Unit 8)

Mari and WILLE couldn't believe it someone or something had gotten to the NERV base before they could as the MAGI had detected an unknown EVA activating. Mari was equipped with a pallet Rifle as she didn't know what to expect. It was then that the rest of WILLE showed up as an EVA was walking out of the smoke as though it was nothing.

As the EVA walks out of the smoke, it ignores the cries of complaint and reason of a surviving Ayanami unit who has gotten out of her ejected entry plug, the small clone runs towards the large mech. The reasons seem to leave the two pilots unfazed as they continue to ignore her stupid excuses, Rei seemed to have noticed that the clones act like some kind of their personality and own names which are stereotypical office names like Karen or Jill.

"Hey come back! That's Nerv property! Come on man, I'm gonna loose my job! God dammit, I should've picked a cubicle role! I have a wife and two beautiful children, I'm a lesbian!" The clone pleaded.

IT was then that the WILLE ships surrounded the EVA as Zero and Eve were just glancing at them.

The guns seem to be pointed at them as The Eva stretched its hands before they turned into fists. Mari aimed the Pallet Rifle at the Rouge EVA as said EVA stopped walking. It was then that a communication came in from one of the big ships as Eve turned to Zero.

"I already know and I am putting it through," Eve said as she pressed some buttons before Misato's face appeared on screen but it was cold and devoid of what made Misato, Misato.

"Ok I don't know who you two are but we are ordering you to stand down and surrender your EVA," Misato said as Zero chuckled. "What's so funny?" she demanded as Zero looked at her.

"I find it humorous that you think you can threaten us and besides we have no quarrel with you only NERV so get out of our way," Zero said as Misato took noticed that Zero's voice was synthesized.

"That wasn't a request and that was your only warning," Misato said before her face disappeared from the screen.

"Eve are the flight capabilities operational?" Zero asked as Eve nodded.

"Yes Zero and will activate them now," Eve said as she pressed a few buttons to activate.

(With Misato)

"Fire at will," Misato ordered but Ritsuko noticed the EVA's shoulder pads were unfolding.

"Wait Misato you may want to hurry I think there going to attempt to escape," Ritsuko said as the EVA formed wings from its shoulder armor.

"FIRE NOW!" the Major ordered as everyone nodded.

(Battlefield)

Mari began firing as did the other ships but the EVA activated its thrusters before it went skyward destroying some ships and making them crash as the EVA looked at them before giving them a two finger salute. The EVA then flew off fast as it was already getting away.

Asuka looks up to the sky as the EVA begins to disappear from view, it reminded her of...Unit 01 which causes the German to hurl on the deck. She begins huffing heavily after that and her vision begins to fade again, phantom pain has been the thing she dealt with ever since she lost an eye, Asuka begins to walk away as she ignores the pain of her missing eye from the incident. The thoughts of regret and she knew it was her fault that she failed Shinji and Rei. The hallucinations of them, berating her to end it all with something, usually its jump off the ship or kill a crewman so they could kill you. Asuka finally reaches her room and falls on the bed with some tears on her eyes.

"Why?" She looks up to see Shinji and Rei on the side of her bed and puts her head on it quickly as they appear again.

"Please...Leave me alone..." Asuka begged.

"Why should we? Were just waiting for you to join us, there's nothing left to live for." Rei replied to the whimpering girl.

"Come on Asuka, death isn't as bad as you think." Shinji pressured.

"No! I-I don't want to! It's the cowards way out!" She argued.

"So how do you wish it to be? Asuka..." The voices stop and she looks up to see no one, Asuka sighs and turns to the side to see Shinji smiling at her with bloody eye sockets.

"Your the only coward here." The redhead begins to scream and falls out of her bed, she gets up to see that their still there on her bed and runs out to see her apartment from before but ignores it. She had enough and she finally surrenders to them, Asuka laughs as she runs towards the front deck.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO IT, HUH!? FINE!" She finally reaches the front deck of the wunder and giggles as she walks closer to it. The door behind her opens to reveal Mari, Asuka places her hands on the railing.

"Hey Mari, do you think I'll just make a small mark on the ground? Or a big one? It doesn't matter...Misato just see's us as weapons...They were right...I don't want to be a weapon...I don't want to kill..." Tears come from her face. As she had already made her choice.

Mari of course knew the girl was having a mental break down so she had to stop it before Asuka really hurts someone or herself. "Asuka listen to me you cant jump off the wundur," Mari said as she grabbed Asuka and Asuka looked at her.

"And why shouldn't I, I lost everything Shinji and Rei are dead and the only way I can see them again is in death," Asuka said trying to get out of Mari's grip.

"And do you honestly think this is what they would want Asuka tell me do the hallucinations act anything like the Shinji and Rei you knew!" Mari countered as Asuka stopped struggling as she looked at Mari.

"Then what else am I suppose to do there gone and I'm still stuck on this s*** hole called life!" Asuka yelled before Mari slapped her across the face.

"Get a grip! If you want to honor them then keep living keep fighting and get revenge all the way to Gendo himself!" Mari yelled trying to get Asuka to get a grip on reality.

Asuka continues to struggle against the girl, she was unfamiliar to her or anyone of course as the voices of Rei and Shinji grow violent by the minute. Suddenly, her vision begins to fade again to Mari changing into her mother which made her panic even more, the woman turned insane after the contact experiment with unit 02 and killed herself after that. She called her that girl over there and Asuka hated it...But at the same time feared her to the point of soiling herself as a child and Asuka knew that feeling again, the feeling of fear that she hadn't felt since her childhood. Of course the trauma did cause her to have bladder problems but Asuka ignored it but she had to go back and forth to the bathroom all day long but she can't now, her mother is looking at her straight in the eye and is paralyzed by fear.

"Stoppen! Bitte nicht! Ich Sie bitten, bitte mich nicht töten!" Shinji and Rei smile at the struggling girl, they walk towards her causing her to scream louder.

"Lassen Sie mich sterben! Lassen Sie mich sterben!" Another hand touches her face and she turns to see her mother, the woman gently goes down to her throat.

"Go away!" She begged in English.

"Come on Asuka, I miss you...I want you to forgive me..." Her mother explained.

"Nicht so!" She finally surrenders to the hallucinations.

"I'm sorry...I can't do it." They all fade away to reveal Mari again, Asuka breaks down in tears and clutches Mari's arms. The British gives in and embraces her friend, the most toughest pilot of the Evangelion, has now been broken. The girl continues sobbing as she lowers her head into Mari's chest. On the entrance, looking at them is Maya with an angered look on her face and leaves.

The woman makes her way into the command room and avoids Ritsuko with her hands curled into fists as she approaches Misato.

"What the Hell is wrong with you!" Maya yelled as she saw Shinji's death affected Asuka more then anyone thought.

"Don't give me that tone," Misato ordered as Maya glared.

"Asuka just had a mental breakdown and if Mari wasn't there she might have hurt herself or worse!" Maya yelled as Misato didn't seem to care.

"So if she can still pilot then I don't see the problem just keep her on suicide watch," Misato orderef as Maya glared.

"Heartless bitch," Maya yelled before storming off.

Asuka stops crying as Mari comforted her, the thoughts of the incident has already been dealt with but at the same time, will never fade from her mind. Its almost as if the the painful memories of the past had just come into one form and attacked her in a mere second, but at least it was over. Too bad she just soiled herself again which she needs to get a new pair now, Mari continues comforting her as Asuka calms down from the break down. Its almost as if Mari is that person you could trust every secret to, she never saw this side of her before. She thought of her as that pink pervert who tries to grope her and all but never like this, not like a mother or friend. Thoughts of Shinji raced through her mind which causes a mental slip.

"I loved him..." Asuka muttered.

"I know..." Mari replied.

"You could let go of me now." Asuka advised.

"Are you sure?" Mari asks.

"Do you want to keep embracing a woman who soiled herself?"

At that moment Mari let go sense even though she was a nice girl even she didn't want to hug someone who soiled themselves.

"That's what I thought," Asuka said as she smiled.

Years later.

Unit 02 flies over the red moon as the mission is already a go, under the dark visor is Asuka who has already dead eyes from the trauma. Mari is on backup if anything goes wrong but she didn't care, Misato just see's them as weapons and that's final for everyone, including the rest of the pilots or if there are any pilots left. She makes one final run as the speaker goes off.

"The target is 15 meters away, we need to retrieve the specimen." Maya ordered with the German nodding, in the distance is a cross-shaped tesseract. A group of nemeisis units fly towards unit 02.

"Engaging target." The emotionless Asuka advised, little does she know that there is a shimmer shaped like an EVA following her.

Asuka fired at the Nemesis units in an attempt to get to Unit 1. The Nemesis series weren't going to allow Unit 1 to be taken as they attacked from all angles. "Makinami I require covery fire," Asuka said as some Nemesis series got fired upon.

(Mari)

"That was because you asked so nicely," Mari said with a smirk as she looked to the side and thought she saw another EVA. She quickly shrugged it off when she saw its wasn't there. MAri was currently going through a premature reentry of Earths atmosphere.

(Asuka)

Asuka was soon upon the Tesseract as she saw that she would finally get some closure and to find out if Shinji was really dead. But Asuka noticed too late that another Nemesis EVA was coming at her at blinding speed as she thought this was it.

That was until something stopped it in its tracks. Asuka looked and saw the Rouge EVA and its two pilots as Asuka just stared at them in a Rei like manner.

"Zero, Eve," she said as there EVA was holding back the EVA. The EVA's right Pylon then opened before it fired its Harpoons into the Nemesis EVA at point blank range causing it to die.

It was then that Zero's face appeared on Asuka's screen as she just glanced at Zero. "You handle retrieving Unit 1 we'll handle any unwanted visitors," Zero said as Asuka nodded. But Asuka was curios how Zero found out about the mission but when Asuka grabbed the Tesseract two pieces of it unfolded to show there was a trap waiting for all those who tried to take Unit 1.

(Zero and EVA)

"Crap Eve we need to save Asuka," Zero said with urgency in his voice.

"Understood Zero I am currently equipping the Guns in blade form," Eve said as she pressed a few buttons.

"Got it," Zero said as she moved the controls making the EVA move.

(Battle)

The EVA grabbed its guns just as they were switching to sword mode before charging at the sashes of the Tesseract. The EVA and the Tesseract were reentering Earths atmosphere and if Unit 1 doesn't slow down it will be destroyed. The EVA then slashed at the tentacle like creature which was trying to make sure that Unit 2 was destroyed.

When Shinji cut the tentacles off from the source Unit 2 was able to activate the space thrusters on its back to slow its decent. But Zero and Eve grabbed the top of the Tesseract and helped the EVA slow it down.

As the tesseract slows down, Asuka can't shake off the feeling that there is something wrong with the pair of rogue pilots but she did trust them after all since She, Mari, Zero and Eve are all what they had left. But the redhead still has that unfazed look, Misato broke her and it was final, she gave up and accepted her fate of being a weapon for her selfish intentions. I guess she wanted her to be like Rei, a doll.

The three EVA'S enter the earths atmosphere with Mari annoyingly asking questions about them if they were aliens, people from another dimension, batman, time lords or married. Asuka silently ignores her questions and contacts Misato on the wunder.

"We have acquired the target with help."

"I see that, I want you to escort Zero and Eve to the ship." Its a good thing that she turned her coms to private so that Zero and Eva couldn't hear her. She taps the shoulders of the EVA.

"Captain Katsuragi wishes to speak to you." Little did they know that there is a little EMP charge on it.

"Sorry we're not interested," Zero said before the EMP charge went off shutting down all systems inside the EVA. The EVA fell down like a rag doll as Zero and Eve were caught by surprise.

(Entry Plug)

"What happened?" Zero asked as he attempted to try and reactivate the EVA.

"We have been hit with an EMP charge so are systems are down until the effects wear off," Eve said as the duo attempted to reactivate the EVA.

"We're a sitting duck," Zero said as nothing they did would reactivate the EVA.

"I believe we should wait until WILLE comes for us that is the only option we have if we wish to continue fighting NERV," Eve said as Zero nodded.

"I believe your right Eve," Zero said as they proceeded to wait.

It was nearly an hour later when the Wundur arrived and began to take the EVA's back with them.

Misato looks at unit 02 from the ground and signals her to open the entry plug of the cockpit, Asuka nods in reply to her order and pulls out her progressive knife. She opens the hatch of the EVA and gently puts the plug down on the side as Eve gets out of it with some soldiers gently helping her up, Asuka picks up the second plug from it. The two get out of the plugs as Misato walks towards them.

"I apologize for the harsh tactic but we have an offer that you can't resist." Misato negotiated as Zero and Eve look at each other.

"Join WILLE?" Eve asks.

"Yes, its your choice though..." Mari said nervously, the tactic Asuka used counted as forced recruitment so she wasn't surprised that their not going to join.

"Sure." Zero realized that their in the company of friends and that the EVA their using won't be enough, Rei turns to him.

"Are sure?" Eve asks.

"Why not? We can't take on Nerv on our own." Mari smiled at Shinji/Zero, to her, he must be a massive cutie but to Asuka, nothing.

"All righty then! Just take off those masks, your in the company of friends after all!" Asuka nods at Mari while the pair remove their helmets.

Zero used his five fingers to press five buttons on his mask at once before the back of the Helmet went upward showing some brown hair. Zero then removed the Helmet smoothly showing a face that no one thought they would ever see again. Eve also removed her helmet showing a blue haired red eyed girl everyone knew but she also had a brown highlight in her hair now.

"It's been a while Asuka, Misato, and Mari," Shinji greeted as everyone was shocked.

"I believe that we have explaining to do am I correct?" Rei asked as she held the Helemt in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebuild of Evangelion You Can (not) Redo Revamp

ESKK: Hey finally back with new gear and new comp now get ready for the latest in my newest story.

(Start)

The rest of WILLE's face have turned into both shock and hatred as the soldier aims their guns at them, their the kids who ruined their lives. Asuka remains unfazed by this but deep down inside, she is screaming in fear again as another hallucination plagues her with torment. Mari is caught by surprise but has an optimistic smile on her face as she knows the old Asuka will return because of this, the German turns around and signals the soldiers to lower their guns except for one soldier who refuses to put down his gun.

"Are you kidding me?! These fuckers killed my town, my friends, my-" Asuka glares at him and punches him in the stomach, she pulls the knife from his sheath and aims the blade at the side of his neck.

"Enough!" Misato ordered as Shinji and Rei look in shock, Asuka nods and let's go of him.

"I believe Pilot Shikinami is a tad bit mentally unstable nii-san," Rei said as Shinji remained quiet.

"Anyway Major Katsuragi I do have a few demands for joining WILLE unless you don't trust me either for causing fourth impact," Shinji said as he held his mask in his arm.

"Honestly I don't know whether to throw you in the brig, put a DSS choker on you, or keep you under lock and key," Misato said with a glare.

"Not like any of those things can keep us locked up for long," Shinji said as he shrugged.

"What was that?" Misato growled as Shinji saw Misato had changed over the past 14 years.

"You are not Shinji and Rei," came a quiet voice of Asuka.

"What Asuka?" Shinji asked as Asuka had silent tears in her eyes.

"I SAID YOU'RE NOT THE REAL SHINJI AND REI!" the German yelled as Shinji was shocked.

"Ok if me, and Rei aren't the real ones then ask us any question only we would know," Shinji said but Rei intervened.

"I invited you all to a Eating get together at my apartment and it was the same day that the 10th angel attacked. I had invited you in hopes of getting you and Shinji to see that you had feeling for each other sense at the time I read in a book that people who argue with each other a lot tend to secretly be in love with each other," Rei explained as Asuka was surprised Shinji of course was blushing and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment that Rei revealed that to everyone.

The surprised German scoffs it off as a lucky guess, Nerv was always known for making clones and they could also be like some kind of spy unit for them too. She ignores the explanations and resorts to her blank look again, that's what Misato wanted after all, a broken person. Asuka pretends to listen by nodding and it was fooling everyone.

"I understand." She replied with her dull voice.

"Asuka, guide our new recruits to their rooms." The redhead nods at Misato's order.

"Right this way please." The three walk down the halls of the ship, there is an aura of dread between them as Asuka guides them to their room. Rei nudges Shinji to speak to her.

"So Asuka..."

"What?" the German demanded as she wasn't letting this Shinji trick her.

"Wow biter much. Anyway Misato has changed a bit," Shinji said as he followed her with the cloak wrapped around his body similar to batman.

"Yeah I noticed," she said as Shinji was following Asuka.

"How long as she been like that?" Shinji asked as Rei listened in.

"14 years," Asuka said as Rei decided to intervene.

"She is reminding me of Gendo," Rei said as Asuka saw that Rei didn't call her Commander.

"Yeah I noticed to I hope she hasn't gone insane like the old b***," Shinji said as he followed.

"Why would you care your just going to end up being used as a weapon by her," Asuka said as Shinji sighed.

"Unlike you apparently I don't believe myself a weapon besides how come you don't trust me and Rei last I checked I've been fighting NERV for 14 years straight and helping WILLE when we can as Zero and Eve," Shinji explained as Rei intervene.

"Correct I do not see the needed hostility," Rei said as she followed Asuka.

She ignores their responses as she continues to walk to the rooms, feelings of an unknown emotion has surged through her mind as if its been a long time. Was this gratitude? Or relief? They finally stop at their room next to hers and Mari's along with a technically a pilot, Reichel. She moves out of Shinji and Rei's way as they get inside.

"Well...Home sweet home." The room is a typical one with just a desk and a bunk bed on the right side with a TV on the left, the two pilots get rid of their clothing with Asuka staring away with no signs of blushing at all. Shinji is a little frightened at the drastic change but tries to ignore it in hopes of her turning back to normal after that incident.

"Hey Asuka-" He turns around to see her gone.

"Wait here Rei." He walks out of the room and tries to follow Asuka but a door smacks him in the face, he gets up to see Rei again.

"Didn't I tell you to wait?"

"Wait...You're the guy who got me fired!" The look-alike yelled.

"W-What?" Shinji stammered.

"Yeah I recognized you mainly by your clothing but you're missing the mask," the look alike said as Shinji finally remembered that weird lesbian Rei-clone.

"Ok and I'm guessing you hold a grudge," Shinji said as he really wished he had a stun gun right now.

It was then that Rei walked out of hers and Shinji's room as now Shinji was positive he was talking to a Rei clone. "Nii-san what is going on?" Rei asked when she heard Shinji get slammed in the face.

"You're the guys who got me fired that's what," Rei 2 said as she glared at them.

"Well in all honesty I really needed the EVA and didn't want to work for NERV," Shinji said as he shrugged.

Reichel raises her eyebrow at the two of them, they look pretty good looking except for the original Rei which made her confused. After the look, she realizes that her greatest enemies are now working for WILLE and their going to get her fired again. The clone sighs in disappointment and face palms.

"Great, just great. I'm stuck in a dead-end job with big boss, Lelouch, my possible mother and a pink pervert..." She sighs.

"Well, at least can't get this bad?" Shinji assured.

"Hey Reichel, remember that party last night? You were Maya's bitch!" Hollered a crewman in the distance which Reichel face palms at.

"Wow awkward," Shinji said as it got silent.

"I understand who the mother and pink pervert are but who is big boss and Lelouch?" Rei asked sense she never seen Code Geass sense it wasn't really a well-known Anime. Honestly it got canceled after the first 2 episodes thanks to a lot of angry Japanese people complaining. (No it didn't but just pretend it did)

"Well that would be Misato and Shinji respectively," Reichel said as Shinji shrugged.

"Anyway have you seen Asuka pass by here?" Shinji asked as he was trying to find Asuka.

"No maybe check with Misato that's who she's usually with," Reichel said before leaving.

"I shall wait in the room," Rei said before going back into her room.

Shinji then ran off to look for Asuka sense it's been 14 years sense they last talked. Shinji then passed Ritsuko as Shinji decided to greet. "Ritsuko-san long time no see," Shinji stopped and greeted her.

Ritsuko stops to see Shinji after the boy had greeted her, he kind of changed ever since third impact but in a slightly a good way though it didn't change a thing because of his involvement in it.

"Have you seen Asuka?" He asks.

"I thought she was guiding you to your rooms?"

"She was but she ended up going away after we were done changing, what happened to her?" Ritsuko falls silent.

"Well after Third Impact we all thought you were KIA when we didn't find you or Rei in the ejected plug of Unit 1 so we had no other choice then to believe you died and well your and Rei's supposed Deaths broke Asuka to the point she shut herself out from the world," Ritsuko said as Shinji looked a bit surprised.

"Like Rei," Shinji said as Ritsuko saw the comparison.

"Yes like Rei," Ritsuko said before Shinji began leaving.

"I'll find Asuka and snap her out of it," Shinji said before running off.

As Shinji ran he looked at every turn to find either Asuka or Misato the later who would hopefully know where Asuka is. "Come on Asuka where are, you?" he asked as he kept looking. He soon arrived in the control room as he saw the Red windows in the wall before taking notice to all the glares. Shinji chose to ignore them as he saw Misato. "Hey Misato do you know where Asuka is?" he asked as he had to find Asuka quickly.

Misato turns to Shinji, her eyes are full of regret and hatred at the same time but he didn't care at all. The glares intensify by the minute as the soldiers grip their rifles at him so he ignored them. She signals the men to lower their guns, the captain doesn't like being called by her name all and Shinji had no right to call her by that. Misato Katsuragi was dead and that was final, Shinji was taking advantage of a dead name.

"Don't call me that, what do you want?"

"I want to know where Asuka is." He replied.

"She's just in the cafeteria eating her usual meal, just ham and peas." Shinji nods to her and leaves but stops and turns around to Misato.

"What happened to you?" He asks with Misato not answering to his question.

"Nothing..." She replied with the boy leaving her, after a moment of silence, she silently mutters something.

"I'm sorry..."

Shinji was running to the cafeteria as even though Misato said nothing changed in her he knew she was lying and that it was his fault. But to him it was more of a reason for him to take down NERV he remembered that promise he made years ago the day after Fourth Impact.

(Flash back)

Rei who was now wearing new cloths which consisted of a pair of baggy jeans a t-shirt about a size or two too big and a pair of sneakers. Rei and Shinji were sitting around a fire after Rei had explained to him Gendo's plans and what she really was.

"Wait you carry my mother's DNA?" Shinji asked as he was shocked.

"Yes approximately 50% of your mothers DNA and 50% of Liliths so in a way I am your half-sister," Rei said before out of nowhere Shinji hugged Rei.

"I won't ever leave you," Shinji said as Rei hugged him back. After an hour of sitting around the fire Shinji looked at the Red moon knowing that this was his mistake and he had to fix it... even if it means he has to do something he hates then he will do it with his own two feet. "I'll stop my father, even if it means I have to become a demon myself but so long as I can protect my loved ones then I will become the Devil himself if I have to," Shinji said as Rei watched.

(Flashback end)

Shinji arrived at the cafeteria and found Asuka eating her meal. "Asuka I found you," Shinji said as he ran over to her. Over the years Shinji would have been out of breath but he had been working out for the last couple of years so he had quite the stamina now.

Asuka stops eating her meal and looks at Shinji with an unfazed look on his face, to her, Shinji is a captured clone from Nerv and she knew it. She hid her anger and pain with a dull mask that no one seems to recognize at all, in a way, she already did kill herself. The Shinji in front of her is just a fraud and isn't real, she isn't familiar to anyone anymore. Faces seem to blur to the point they became the same.

"Yes?" She asks with Shinji looking at her with a serious expression on his face.

"Ritsuko-san told me everything..." The German is silent at his explanation with visible emotion on her face thus leaving Shinji to breathe heavily from the run he did. This wasn't Shinji Ikari, she reminded herself, just play along and he will go away. In her eyes is nothing but emptiness which gives no insight that there is a crying a girl behind it. Go away she mentally warned, leave me to suffer in my mistakes but if she said those words, what was the point? They live in a broken word that was torn apart by one man and she didn't care if that one man should die or not, in other words, Asuka does care at all.

"Asuka I'm sorry I put you through Hell but I needed to stop my father," Shinji said as Asuka stared blankly. "I know I can't blame my father completely and a part of me wanted to die but I thought of you and I didn't want to end a world you lived in and a world you live in is a world worth living in for me," Shinji said as he looked at Asuka straight in the eye.

"Tell me one thing if you were alive these past fourteen years why did, you take a mask and fought NERV alone," Asuka asked as she had to know why Shinji didn't just come back.

"Honestly I was scared that if you were alive you would hate me for what happened with Unit 3 but I wanted to stand up to my father and make him pay also," Shinji said as he hated his father.

"I don't believe you," Asuka said as she finished her food.

"Dammit Asuka I won't give up on you so please let me into your heart," Shinji said before the Wundur shook and an alarm went off.

"Ikari-kun where are you," a voice rang out as Shinji recognized it as an Ayanami unit.

"Crap, Asuka we'll talk later," Shinji said before he ran to his room to grab his gear.

When Shinji arrived to his room he saw Rei already dressed in her Eve suit.

Shinji grabbed the cloak and put it on as it made a flutter sound. He then put on his helmet before running to his EVA.

Shinji runs to the meeting room for the pilots, sitting on the chair is Reichel and Mari who are talking about something that involved an episode of the walking dead season 14. He hears gunfire and AAA guns firing at something and he knew that the Wunder is now under attack, Nerv probably must have found out what happened when WILLE retrieved unit 01. Misato enters the room with her handgun in check.

"Alright, we are under attack by Nerv forces so, Mari!" The Brit looks at her.

"You will be giving sniper support as Rei, Shinji and Reichel will have to take down the controller of the nemesis units while Asuka will have to activate unit-01."

The three nod in response as Asuka enters the meeting room with her plugsuit on, the five get out of the room. On the docking bay is Shinji and Rei's EVA, its official name is EVA unit 17. Next to it is another one but this time colored blue and yellow with a large crest on its chest and a visor on its face plate similar to the MP EVA's, on the pylon reads EVA unit 19. Reichel comes out of the dressing room.

"Looks like someone is a little jealous!" They turn around to see Reichel wearing a blue and green plugsuit.

"Here comes the bragging..." Mari sighed.

"A EVA is only as good as the pilot behind it," Shinji said in his Zero persona.

"Shut up I bet I can run circles around you too," Reichel said as Rei also seem to change into her Eve persona.

"Depends on if you can keep up," Rei said in her Eve persona.

The two pilots entered Unit 17 and began to wait to be launched. As the plugs activated Shinji focused. He knew the Ayanami unit will be looking for him so he had to direct her suspicion that he is dead. "Asuka good luck," Shinji said to his EVA's speakers.

Asuka glanced at Unit 17 Before continuing to Unit 1.

The three EVA's were launched as unit 17 arrived first.

(Entryplug)

"Rei activate the EVA wings," Shinji ordered as Rei nodded.

"Activating," Rei said as she pressed a few buttons.

(Battle)

"EVA WINGS!" Shinji invoked as the wings appeared on his EVA's back before activating. Unit 17 flew off into battle to face the enemy.

Reichel looks up at the flying EVA with a stunned look on her face but shakes it off as she enters her entry plug, a progressive machine gun shaped like a Remington R5 appears from the wall while Mari gets a sniper rifle resembling the MK14 Canadian rifle. The platform ascends with the EVA'S on top of them, she sees EVA 17 flying around and shooting at the nemesis units. An MP EVA fires its gun at the flying mech but it does a barrel role and it misses.

"Eve!" Zero advised as Eve nods at his order, EVA 17 pulls out its machine gun at the sniping EVA. It fires the gun at it and the bullets go through its body and it falls on the ground dead from the shock. More MP EVA'S fire at it but it powers the thrusters and dodges their shots. The nemesis units notices its comrade's trouble and proceeds to launch its tentacles at them only to be shot down by Mari and Reichel. Another grabs the EVA by the arm only for the Ayanami unit to tug it and stab it with a progressive machete, Zero and Eve spot the controller of the nemesis units as Reichel lands on it while trying to open the hatch by shooting it with her rifle and it opens. She unclips the grenade and is ready to throw it, only for a nemesis unit to grab her by the arm. Reichel drops the grenade and it rolls into the hatch, it explodes and sends her flying.

Unit 17 soon flew down and caught unit 19. "What did I tell you? The EVA is only as good as the pilot," Zero said as he gently landed Unit 19 on the ground.

(Unit 19)

"Shut up!" the Ayanami unit countered.

(Battlefield)

It was soon that another Ayanami unit bashed into Unit 17. "Ikari-kun come," the Ayanami unit said as Unit 17 knocked the Mk. 9 off it.

(Zero)

"Sorry I'm Zero Ikari isn't in the Wundur and won't be ever because he's dead," Zero said as Gendo can't know he's still alive.

(Battlefield)

Mk. 09 attacked unit 17 in a attempt to pry open the EVA. But unit 17 took out its guns and converted it to its sword mode.

(Plug)

"Time for a homemade recipe," Zero said as Eve nodded.

"First you clip the wings of the bird," Eve began as Zero willed yhe Eva to cut off the Mk. 9's pack.

"Then you thoroughly pound the meat," Zero said as he broke the Eva's arms and legs.

"Next you season the meat," Eve said as Unit 17's swords converted into guns before shooting the enemy EVA repeatedly.

"Finally YOU GO FOR THE KILL!" both pilots yelled before they jumped high and came down thrusters blazing in a kick.

The Mk.09 looks at the lunging unit 17 and catches its feet with its hands, the EVA then sidekicks it in the face plate and lands on the wunder successfully. Mk.09 shakes its head in irritation and aims its assault rifle at unit 17, the mech dodges the shots and deflects the bullets with its swords. It gets closer to Mk.09 but it punches it in the stomach right before unit 17 could impale it in the stomach. The Ayanami unit chuckles at the sight of the injured EVA and pulls it out her progressive knife.

"I will definitely enjoy this..." She hissed, unit 17 slide kicks it but Mk.09 ends up landing right after the impact.

Unit 17 gets back up quickly as it converted its swords into their gun forms again as the EVA began shooting the Ayanami unit. Unit 17 then jumped onto the EVA knocking it down before repeatedly shooting its neck before the head just fell off without anything to keep it attached.

(With Mari)

"Wow puppy boy has changed a lot," Mari said as she saw Shinji fighting enemies that he previously wouldn't even attempt to fight. But then she remembered that, that wasn't Shinji in the plug it was a persona he created as a shield for humanity and a sword against NERV Zero.

(With Misato)

Ritsuko was monitoring the battle gathering data on the EVA per Misato's orders as Misato kept a glare at the screen. Misato had to make sure Shinji and Rei were on a short enough leash that they wouldn't do something against her but a far enough one where they wouldn't suspect anything. After all it was thanks to these two that 3rd Impact happened.

Ritsuko saw that Unit 17 had some weaknesses that can be exploited but she would have to see how Shinji and Rei train outside of EVA to see how they fight to be able to exploit more weaknesses. After all they would need all the advantages they can get over the two in case they ever start Fourth Impact.

Meanwhile in the ship's hull, Asuka tries to activate unit 01 with a rather blank look on her face. Gun fire and yells of crewman are heard in the distance but she remains unfazed by all of it. The rod successfully impales the EVA and she gets off it, Asuka turns on her com so she could contact Misato.

"Mame, the engine is prepped for battle." She said.

"Good work, now get back to the ship at once." Misato replied, for fourteen years they have been running but now it changes. It is time to show the wunder's true purpose, the last salvation of mankind.

"Reichel, tell Zero and Eve to get out of there."

"Roger!" She replied.

"Alright...Wunder, ascend!"

(Unit 17)

"Going up," Zero called before he activated his EVA's wings and flew to the Wundur. The Wundur lifted up from the ground and began to fly up into the sky. Unit 17 landed on top of the Wundurs head with its arms crossed almost like a warrior on his mighty stead going into battle.

Soon the Wundur took to the skies as everything was going according to the plan. Soon the Wundur. That was until three Nemesis EVA's from the red water grabbed the Wundurs wings as Zero smirked.

"They're going into their own funeral," Zero said as his mask hid a smirk.

(Wundur)

"Mam damage to the main wings!" a crew man called as Misato saw Unit 17 on the Wundurs head with its arms crossed.

Asuka gets out of her entry plug after reactivating the engine for the Wunder, it was a job well done but to her, it was a typical day at WILLE. She see's unit 17 on the platform that moving down with their pilots walking next to it, most crewmen are just glaring at them while some are having the decency to show some respect. Asuka hears tow soldiers muttering about something that involving putting DSS chokers on them, the controversial tool made her cringe at the thought of it. Shinji is seen arguing to another group of soldiers and Asuka just stands there...The confrontation is starting to get violent.

"Screw it I don't care if you are an EVA pilot I'm taking you down!" the leader as as his friends attempted to gang up on Shinji. When the first punch was swung Shinji stepped to the side and the crewman only fell after punching the cloak. "Damn you!" the soldier yelled as the crewman came and began making bets. Shinji tucked and dodged every attack that was thrown at him. Shinji was outnumbered and winning as Shinji seem to yawn as if he was getting bored. "Dammit fight back you bastard!" the soldier yelled before Shinji knocked down the two soldiers attacking him.

"Well if you insist," Shinji said and in a blink of an eye Shinji knocked down the soldier with a uppercut.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" yelled Misato's voice as everyone scattered.

"Just defended myself against these bozos who attacked me," Shinji as he admired his handy work.

It was then Rei showed up with some tools. "Nii-san I needed some help with our EVA but I'll go ask Maya and Dr. Akagi," Rei said before leaving after noticing the trouble Shinji was in.

That was awkward when Rei showed up bringing up a question on how Shinji and Rei know how to fix and maintain an EVA. "Pilot Ikari fighting amongst your crewmates is strictly against the rules and do you have any witnesses to them laying the first punch," Misato demanded as Shinji was surprised. 14 years ago Misato would have taken his side whenever he got in trouble but now he was seeing his father in Misato.

Shinji looked around and saw no one was willing to testify his innocence which meant he was on his own. "No but Misato I'm telling you I didn't throw the first punch!" Shinji yelled trying to defend himself.

"That's enough Pilot Ikari your spending 24 hours in solitary confinement no ifs and's or buts and don't call me Misato!" Misato yelled as Shinji had enough.

"Why can't I call you by your name Misato huh? All I ever done was try to help people yes I know I caused 3rd Impact and that's my sin but it doesn't mean I won't stop trying to help people and the Misato I know and loved wouldn't have seen me as some kind of monster, The Misato I knew would have treated me like her son so don't go around telling me that me, Mari, Asuka, Rei, and Reichal are only weapons, Don't go telling me that the only use I have in this world is to only pilot EVA. If you say it then you're no better than my father," Shinji said as people were looking at Shinji for his speech.

Asuka of course was watching and was surprised that Shinji would stand up for himself. Asuka saw Shinji glance at her and saw a look in his eye it spoke of a man who carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, a man who is willingly walking into the pits of Hell to stop the Devil himself from destroying mankind, a man doing it all for someone he loves and the friend he wants to protect.

"As compelling as that speech was pilot Ikari you just earned yourself a harsher sentence Asuka take him to the brig," Misato ordered as she looked at Asuka whose eyes were shrouded by her hair. "I said take him there immediately! You have your orders!" the Major yelled as something wasn't right here.

"...No..." Asuka said as Misato was shocked Asuka hadn't denied her or disobeyed her for 14 years.

"What did you say?!" Misato asked her tone getting colder.

"You heard me No," Asuka said in a tone Shinji was used to seeing in the German.

Misato growls angrily to Asuka, its been 14 years since she stopped acting like this and yet she made that personality return?! Shinji too is shocked to see an attack dog disobey her master like this but this shows a sign, a sign that she is returning.

"I gave you an order Asuka! What's wrong with you captain?!"

"Don't, you dare call me that!" Asuka screamed.

"Asuka you're going against a direct order!" Misato yelled as Shinji was tempted to take out a smoke bomb.

"Then you might as well put both of us in the brig!" Asuka yelled back.

"Fine then!" Misato yelled before giving the order to a crewmen.

The brig is cold and silent with only Asuka and Shinji sitting on the benches, a few soldiers mocked them while some threw food at the two but they always lower them after they see her classic stare. They barely said anything to each other the moment they arrived with her trying to avoid him from looking.

"So...Why did you do it?" Shinji asks which Asuka looks up to him with still her emotionless look on her face, there nothing to read in those dead eyes, only emptiness.

"I'll have to make amends to the colonel after this...I didn't believe you deserve it."

"Asuka...Look..."

Asuka looked and saw a rose next to her. "A rose?" she asked as she thought this flower was extinct.

"Yea I found it and saved it for you as it made me think of you," Shinji said as Asuka was surprisef Shinji found one growing.

"It's beautiful," Asuka said as she smelt it.

"Just like you," Shinji said with a smile.

Asuka looks at the rose that Shinji gave her, in her mind, emotions are exploding but is still keeping a professional face. She is starting to let go of it but is still clinging to her new self, the old one was useless. Asuka checks if there are any thorns on it.

"Where did you find it? She asks.

"In a field somewhere in Germany," Shinji said as he began to lay on his side.

"Germany? The area is a no man's land." Thr shocked pilot replied.

"This suit is also radiation proof." Shinji answered.

For a moment, Asuka is starting to feel alive with her eyes having a little bit of life in them. The life in her eyes disappears again and returns to her typical look.

"What's the matter?" He asks.

"It's just that you disappeared after Third Impact and started fighting NERV on your own behind a mask, but seeing you alive here and been fighting in EVA was like watching you try and protect me again and I wanted to know are you really Shinji?" Asuka asked before she felt one of her hands being grasped softly. Asuka looked and saw Shinji's gloved hand holding Asuka's free hand and even through the suit Shinji was wearing she felt the warmness seeping through the glove.

It was the same warmness that Asuka had felt before with Shinji it was something to her that couldn't be imitated no matter how much NERV tried. It was proof to her it was undeniable proof that this boy no this man was Shinji Ikari the boy she loved and still loves. "Of course I am I may have gotten some more courage while fighting NERV but it never changes my feelings for you Asuka," Shinji said with a smile on his face.

"You really are Shinji," Asuka said as she cried for the first time in 14 years but they weren't tears of grief no they were happy tears. Asuka grasped Shinji hand as a way to hug him and partially afraid the if she lets him go he'll be gone forever.

The hug is tight but Shinji didn't care, her Shinji is back and he was glad for her. Just like the story of Pinocchio, the puppet of WILLE has turned human once again. She lets go of him with her blushing.

"Shinji...Can you close your eyes?" Asuka asks.

Shinji closes his eyes as he feels her lips moving towards his, their mouths intertwine. For the first time, Shinji knew what love felt like along with her. As their lips movie even more, they barely realized that Mari and Reichel are looking at them.

"Does this mean I'm your step sister?" The Ayanami unit asks.

"Better invite Misato and me to the wedding!"

Shinji and Asuka instantly let go in embarrassment knowing they were caught. "Uh its a bit early for a wedding first we need to take down NERV," Shinji said as Asuka slightly smiled.

'Well at least a wedding is in my future,' Asuka thought as she knew she had a good chance of a wedding.

It was then that Rei arrived as she had some oil on her face and hair that still possessed the brown highlight. "Nii-san I have finished calibrations to our EVA so we should expect a 67% increase in combat efficiency and I have also gave it some upgrades such as increased flight speed and Armor piercing rounds for the guns," Rei said as Shinji just looked at her with a look of disapproval. "Am I interrupting something?" Rei asked as Shinji nodded. "I shall leave then," Rei said before leaving.

Meanwhile in the docks of the ship, an EVA that is larger than unit 17 lands on the helo-pad. Tge pilot gets out of the helicopter, he has hair similar to Asuka and sports a digital light blue plug suit.

(TBC)

ESKK: Cliffhanger again anyway leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebuild of Evangelion you can (not) redo

ESKK: here it is the continuation enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this fanfic.

(Start)

Meanwhile in the docks of the ship, an EVA that is larger than unit 17 lands on the helipad. The pilot gets out of the helicopter, he has hair similar to Asuka and sports a digital light blue plug suit.

"It's nice to see that Asuka has family, welcome to the wunder!" Sakura greeted.

"N-Nice seeing you too." He shyly replied.

"Let's see, your name is Taisuke Langely Shikinami and your older sister is Asuka Langely Shikinami. Correct?"

"Y-Yes."

"Let's introduce you to the crew! I'm quite sure your sister would love having you around! Also I heard you and Mari met during childhood.

"Y-yes we did...But I'm quite sure my sister would just ignore me, she does care more about work though..."

"Hey don't get so down I bet you your sister will come around sense you'll be working with her now," Sakura said as Taisuke looked at her before she began leading Taisuke through the Wunder.

"I-I if you say so," Taisuke said as he followed.

"Well I bet your going to enjoy the Wundur sense we got a new unit and its two pilots," Sakura said surprising Taisuke.

"I-I didn't know WILLE got their hands on an EVA equipped with a Duel plug system," Taisuke said surprised that they had such an Advance EVA now. "Where did you guys get it?" Taisuke asked as he was curios.

"Well actually we got it from Zero and Eve when they joined WILLE and Zero and Eve stole the EVA from NERV," Sakura said as she lead Taisuke not knowing if she should reveal who Zero and Eve really is.

Flashback

A young Asuka walks through her house with tired red eyes, the girl just saw her mother die in front of he and she needed some rest. She finds her room and falls asleep. Asuka wakes up to see Taisuke trying shake her to wake up.

"What is it Taisuke?"

"Dad wanted me to leave my room because he wanted to talk to this other woman."

"So?"

"C-can I sleep next to you?"

Before 2.0

Taisuke walks among the students during his middle school graduation, like his sister, they shared the same intellect. Of course father didn't come and Asuka because she's getting ready for Japan but he knew she was proud of him. He is a valedictorian now because of his role of saying the speech, a loud stomp is heard and the people look to see unit 02 kneeling on the side of the school. The door flies open to reveal his sister wearing her red plug suit.

She finds a seat and watches the graduates. After introducing the class of 2017, they pay a goodbye to a past student.

"Would Mr. Shikinami and Asuka please stand up?"

"Sorry, but our father couldn't come."

"That's alright, can you please take a photo with your brother?"

"Sure!"

Taisuke pulls out his certificate as Asuka stands beside him.

3.0

Taisuke sobs as he sees his house burned down to the ground, his best friend and fellow pilot is dead along with his guardian. He knew who was responsible, the purgers. Radicals who killed anyone who was born before second impact, they even killed EVA pilots too. This house was their hideout...They pulled the last string of morality left in him. Asuka maybe dead but he lives...His eyes turn into pure anger as he grabs the sniper rifle.

There were reports saying that WILLE attacked a purger base but as they recovered some evidence, they found a grenade launcher loaded with white phosperous and a picture with fiery red hair wearing a gas mask and holding a sniper rifle while walking amongst the burnt corpses.

(Flashback end)

Sakura soon lead Taisuke to the room shared by Shinji/Zero and Rei/Eve. "This will be your room but just to let you know you'll have roommates so try and get along with them," Sakura said as she smiled. "One of your roommates is in solitary confinement while the other is getting cleaned up so make yourself at home," she said as Taisuke nodded.

"Yea thank you," he said before Sakura left. Taisuke dropped his bag onto the spare bed that was here and looked around the room. He noticed tools on the desk most likely for a gun if the weapon on the table was anything to go by, a training dummy most likely for martial arts training, and finally a sand bag. "Why do I get the feeling that I have to set up my own spot in the room," Taisuke asked as he looked around.

It was then that the door opened again and on the other side was Rei who was in sweat pants, a tank top that hugged her b***, and a towel around her neck as in her mouth was a tooth brush which she was using to get the last of any leftover gunk in her mouth out. Rei then took out the toothbrush before going over to the sink and spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing her mouth. She then looked at Taisuke with a stern look as he looked confused all the way.

"Might I ask why you are in mine and Nii-sans room?" Rei asked as Taisuke blushed.

"Uh Sakura said that this would be my room that I would be sharing with you and your brothers room but aren't you an Ayanami unit?" he asked as Rei sighed.

"Luckily not anymore you must be new or else you would be aware of this," Ayanami said as she walked over to the bunk bed and sat down on the bottom bunk. "My name is Rei Ayanami yes but I am also Eve, one of the two designated pilots for unit 17," Rei explained as she laid down on the bed.

"Wait if you're Eve then who's Zero?" Taisuke asked as he ran over to her bed to see Rei trying to sleep.

"You shall meet him tomorrow so be patient," Rei said as her eyes were closed.

Taisuke walks out of the room and feels a little disturbed to see an Ayanami unit in there, but this is his job after all. Since Mari is in here, might as well see a very familiar face from the past. They met together at Zealand which blossomed into a full grown friendship between the two, there was also a time where they almost kissed together but was interrupted by a shocked Misato. He walks by numerous halls and meets some crew members who treated him with mixed feelings but mostly glares but most of them dared not to glare at the most dangerous EVA pilot's younger and somewhat cute brother.

"They wouldn't allow a murderer here after all...But war is war and revenge is a best dish served with white phosphorus." He showed no remorse for his actions on taking up justice on his own hands. He finally see's Mari, she looks the same, except more cute and...Sexy? Taisuke shakes his head and walks up to Mari.

"Mari! So how's WILLE?" She turns around to see him.

Mari smiles at seeing a familiar face as she was wonder how he would tell him that Asuka is in the brig.

"Well things have been crazy with Zero and Eve joining WILLE," Mari said ad Taisuke nodded.

"Yeah so where is Zero?" Taisuke asked Mari sighed.

"In the brig," Mari said as Taisuke was surprised.

"Why?" he asked as Mari looked at him.

"Not my place to say," Mari said as Taisuke decided to ask Mari where Zero currently was.

"Uh where is the brig?" Taisuke asked as Mari grinned.

"I'll take you there," she said as she took Taisuke's hand.

They run in the halls of the wunder, any boy would have blushed when a girl grabs his hand but when Mari does it, it's pretty much an exploration of the unknown which Taisuke liked in his childhood.

"Promise me that you're not gonna scream alright?" Taisuke rolls his eyes

"I won't." As he opens the door of the brig, he forgets something.

"Oh wait!" He remembered the childhood gesture they always did when they see each other, Mari started it. Taisuke kisses her in the cheek which causes her to blush.

"Ok now uh let's go in and remember no screaming," Mari stuttered before Taisuke sighed.

Taisuke opened the door not realizing who would be on the other side.

"Sis? Asuka!?" He freezes that his older sister is now on the brig. She would never do anything wrong.

"Taisuke?!" She jumps from her bench.

"What are you doing in the brig?!" Taisuke asked as he was shocked.

"Yeah I disobeyed orders and well here I am," Asuka said as Taisuke took notice to Shinji.

The flabbier gasted Taisuke panics because his sister has never disobey an order before but the greater issue is Shinji, the boy who got all of his friends killed. Most pilots were crucified, raped or killed. He is tempted to pull out his gun but its back at his room.

"W-What is he doing here?" Taisuke shivers.

"Same thing."

"No, what are you doing in WILLE?"

(Ok)

"Fighting NERV what else," Shinji said as he relaxed on the bench.

"Yeah like I'll believe that after you caused third impact!" Taisuke yelled as he glared at Shinji.

"Taisuke calm down he's been fighting against NERV with Rei as Zero," Asuka said as Taisuke was surprised.

Shinji looked at the ceiling with a wayward look on his face. "I know what I did was wrong but I at least tried to repent for my sin I don't care how long it takes I'll keep trying until I make up for what happened," Shinji said as he turned in his sleep.

Taisuke huffs at Shinji's response.

"I respect your redemption stuff and all but you do realize that the world and the crew members want to kill you? I've been in that position before you know."

"Really? Tell me."

"I don't think it's a good idea bringing out his...Off switch when it come to the past." Mari advised, the boy is still damaged after the great purge and instigating violence will just get him kicked out of WILLE.

"Wanna hear? Get closer." Shinji gets up from his bench and moves closer to the bars.

"It was during the purge I thought Asuka was killed and well I killed people, purgers, and well I didn't stop killing until I was caught," Taisuke said as Shinji sighed.

"Well looks like we both got blood on our hands both for letting our emotions take control of our sense of right and wrong," Shinji said as he went to the bench.

"Yeah but how you plan to get people to forgive you?" Taisuke asked as Shinji laid down.

"Don't know I'll just think of something," he said with a, waive.

Shinji sits back on his bench again.

"How were you caught?"

"I lost track of the years I spent hiding in the woods..."

Flashback.

Taisuke enters a desolate remains of a town that is covered in S2 residue and snow at the same time, is now game day so he brought his bow and arrow. Deer mainly come to the area because of the food and the nip which made it a common place to find them here, a radio is heard playing end of the world by skeeter Davis. He locates the radio that is in the car and shuts it off, Taisuke looks to the side of it to reveal a dead corpse embracing two dead children, the German grimaces at the sight and discovers an M4A1 assault rifle next to them.

"Suicide..." He picks up the assault rifle and continues to walk. The boy spots a deer in the distance and he aims the bow and arrow at it, the arrow hits the deer and it falls on the ground, dead.

"Guess I found some lunch..." He walks to the deer only to hear some rustling in the bushes which causes him to ready his weapon.

"Alright...If you're some purger bastard, then you found the wrong pilot! I destroyed your base in a matter of seconds!" The rustling intensifies.

The bush reveals a pack of raccoons and he sighs in relief, he barely has the strength to fight but he just keeps moving. In the distance is small-town but he dares not to go in it. He walks with his prey at his hand towards the abandoned military base he lives in now. There used to be another occupant who was a mentally retarded schizophrenic boy he lived with until he started to kill animals in the village nearby and having fun time with the corpses. He then found a little girl and kidnapped her which resulted in Taisuke to shoot him.

He readies the furnace with the deer meat and looks outside to see the village kids daring their own to enter the base but are warded off by incoming soldiers who are escorting an old woman and Misato.

"The children say that a ghost lives in the base."

Taisuke smirked as he knew the major was here. "Yeah do tell," Taisuke said as he cooked his meat.

Misato smirked as she continued. "They say that the ghost isn't malevolent or angry he just wants to be left alone after the loss of a friend and a sister who currently aren't dead," Misato said as she walked to Taisuke.

"Oh so what would a high ranking Major like you be so interested in a child's ghost story?" the young Shikinami asked.

"Well I know in every story in fiction there's some truth to it," Misato said as she was next to Taisuke.

"Ok lady what do you want?" he asked as soon as the meet was done cooking.

"Just here to recruit you to WILLE," Misato said as Taisuke sighed.

"And why would I be interested?" he asked as he grabbed the meat and took a bite out of it.

"Because your friend Mari and your sister Asuka works there as pilots," Misato said causing Taisuke's eyes to widen.

Flashback end.

Shinji and the others stand in shock at his story while Asuka is in tears, ever since he joined WILLE, she neglected him because of the thought she will hurt him. Mari looks at him with great concern.

"Taisuke...I'm sorry." Asuka wipes away her tears.

"Sorry? I thought you were dead and when I came to WILLE, you tossed me aside like garbage...I thought it was my fault..."

"It wasn't because of you, I would never hurt you..." He looks up to her.

"Besides joining WILLE, I came here because..." Taisuke looks at Mari which causes her to blush along with him.

"Well looks like you and I are a lot alike then the only difference was I nearly ended the world," Shinji said as though he had gotten over it.

"Wait what?" Taisuke asked as he never really heard the full story of Shinji Ikari.

"My dad tossed me aside saying I was useless and for the next 10 years I thought it was my fault then he calls me but doesn't give me much of a glance making me think it was my fault again and well the rest is history," Shinji said as laid down on the bench to relax. "Oh and Taisuke don't let what you have slipped through your fingers while it's still there or else you might lose it before you have a chance to grasp it," Shinji said as he had his eye closed.

It was then that Rei walked in with flip flops on at the moment. "Taisuke I see you have met my brother ahead of schedule anyway has anyone seen Reichel she invited me to a weekly game of poker," Rei said as Shinji sighed.

"Man Reichel what were you thinking," Shinji joked knowing how good of a poker player Rei was from both witness and experience.

"I think she's at the galley," Mari said before Rei nodded and left.

"Well I'm hitting the hay going to be a long night and all so might as well get comfortable," Shinji said before turning to his side where he was facing Asuka's cell.

Taisuke sighs at the sight of his sister but his eyes widen at the mention of Reichel.

"Wait, who's Reichel?" He asks.

"Another Ayanami unit, she's like brick from anchorman." Mari explained.

"Are you saying she's stupid?" The young Shikinami replied.

"Come on, let's go." The two leave the brig, Mari begins to think about what he said to her, what was the reason why he joined WILLE? Because of her? She stops and turns around to him.

"What's up Mari?" Taisuke asked taking notice to him.

"Uh nothing let's keep going," Mari said as she let out a yawn. 'Must be late,' Mari thought as she was tired. "Let's go to bed never know when NERV will attack," Mari said as she dragged Taisuke to the rooms.

On the right side is Rei and Shinji's room while the right is Mari's. Taisuke enters the room while Mari greets him good night. As he closes the door, she silently walks away to the captain's quarters, the British sneaks past a few soldiers and Maya herself l.

After a montage of sneaking, she finally reaches the captain's quarters. Mari pulls out her card and slides iy in the door side which causes it to open but makes a click that makes Misato move a little. The captain gets up to see nothing and sighs, she falls on the bed again and turns to see Mari.

"What the-Let me guess? Taisuke?"

"Please can he transfer to Asuka and I's room?"

Misato sighs and makes a faint a smile in the darkness.

"Fine," Misato said as Mari smiled and left.

As Mari left she couldn't help but think on how things changed and how WILLE is getting stronger but there was one problem: the lack of trust. "There needs to be more trust," Mari said as she headed to her room.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well this chapter was a bit short but hey that life.


End file.
